Duo North
by Abby Maxwell
Summary: Duo's dissappered after the war.a weekend? so they get there! (chapt.7 is up!! rating subject to change in the future)
1. Default Chapter

Duo North Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing unfortunately. Nor do I own Remus Lupin or due south or the RCMP. I only borrowed them. I don't own the musical ride for that matter. I own nothing.. I live in a cardboard box with a computer that takes up most of the space.. *Sniff* Warnings: 1x2 (in later chapt.) mild 3x4, 5xOc and Remus x Oc. But they don't play a part..  
  
After the war, Duo completely disappeared. He, like the others, had gone his separate way. The notorious "Shinigmai" spent two years in the colonies with Hilde. He finished High school there and got his diploma. After that, he disappeared. Left Hilde a note saying he was going home. He thanked her for her hospitality but didn't tell her where exactly 'home' was. Hilde called Cathy and told her what had happened. In turn, Cathy called Trowa. She explained what Hilde had told her. Trowa said that if Duo didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. With that, they let the matter of Duo's disappearance drop.  
  
3 years past and no one had seen neither hide nor hair (no pun intended) of the great "Shinigmai" until one fateful afternoon.. It was a sunny July afternoon in Ottawa and Quatre had been called by the Canadian Government to negotiate trade with Winner corps. (And no not trade with his father. The corpse.) The session had ended about 1:00 PM and Quatre had dragged his consort, Trowa Barton, out of the stuffy parliament building. "Lets go shopping, Trowa! I promised Eric I'd bring him back some roots things." Trowa could never say 'no' to his little blond companion. He simply sighed and nodded in defeat. As the pair headed away from the building, Quatre noticed a familiar face. "No.Trowa look!" the tall Italian (from the north! XD!) turned and froze. "Trowa is that." the silent man simply nodded. "Duo." The man they were starring at looked straight ahead, almost not blinking. His heart-shaped face was the same, but seemed mature. It still held the boyish charm that duo possessed but it was slightly hard to find for those who knew him well. His eyes, still large and violet in colour, focused on the iron fence in front of him. But it was his hair that gave him away. The still long bangs hung down in front of his eyes, slightly squashed by the signature RCMP hat. His, now 4 ft, braid laid gently against the back of his red Moutie jacket. The pants, slightly puffed at the hips, accented that his legs were no longer as lanky and awkward as they had been during the war. They had more muscle to them now. The shiny polished black boots seemed to fit him well, like his scuffy old black boots that went with his priest outfit. "It's him! Can you believe it?" Quatre squeezed Trowa's arm. The taller man looked down at his smaller companion. "Not really." Quatre giggled. "Lets go say hi. See if he remembers us." But Trowa shook his head. "Quatre, lets go find out when he gets off. It appears that he's on royal guard and from what I know of the royal Canadian mounted police he won't speak to us nor make any move to greet us till then." Quatre frowned but nodded, knowing Trowa was right. They headed around the back of the building. Duo knew, by internal clock, that his shift was almost up. Glancing back behind him, he saw the next shift coming. He knew the guy coming on for him. When they did the shift change, he crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue at him. The other guy chuckled slightly as Duo walked back, holding his from till he was out of the view of the public eye. He bid goodbye to his fellow guard, and headed back to find out what it was next that he had to do. He stood at attention before his commander's desk, "Sir? What's on for me next?" the commander looked up.  
  
"For you? You're on for the ride later. Go clean up your horse." Duo saluted and pulled off his jacket. "What are you doing?" Duo looked up at the commander. "I'm not gunna get my dress uniform dirty. " he reasoned. The commander nodded. Duo pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and a black T- shirt that said "Metallica" on the front. Picking up his grooming bucket, he made his way out to the stables, humming to himself. He stopped, seeing two men in the stable. "Uh...you two aren't supposed to be in here." he set down the bucket. The two men turned ad duo stumbled slightly. "T-T.Q-Q-Q."Quatre grinned wildly. He walked towards Duo and hugged him tightly. Trowa didn't seem to have changed at all. His bang still fell down over his eye; his eyes were still blazing bright green. His body was still toned but less lean than it had been when duo had last seen him. He wore a lose green T-shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans. He acutely smiled at duo. As soon as the reality of what happened settled in, he gripped Quatre tighter. "We miss you duo. "Quatre whispered, his voice had gotten deeper. "I'm sorry.wait.lemme.lemmy look at you." He pulled himself out of Quatre's arms and looked him over. Quatre had grown a lot since he'd last seen the boy. He now looked like a wild-eyed teenager, instead of a mature businessman. His platinum blond hair sill fell into his ocean blue eyes. His skin was still as pale as it had been when duo left them on the hill top five years ago. He wore a plain white dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants. He wore a gold buckled belt to keep the slightly large pants up and a pair of shinny black shoes. 'Just as shiny as my dress boots.' Duo thought, still in a small amount of shock. "You look great. So grown up." He was still a bit shorter than Duo. "Both of you." He smiled. "So have you." Trowa said, walking up. He hugged the shorter man gently. "So talk to me, what's up with you guys?" he let go of Trowa and headed over to a stall. "Well.." Quatre shifted in his place, as duo clipped a large mare to the cross-ties. He picked up a brush and combed out the dirt. "Trowa and I got.married." duo looked up at them and smiled.  
  
"Congratulations guys!" Quatre let out a sigh of relief. "What? Worried I wouldn't accept you guys?" Duo chuckled, setting the brush down. " Duo, what are you doing in the Mounties?" Trowa asked, leaning against the stall doors. Duo smiled. "Well, when I left Hilde's place after I got my diploma from high school, I came back home to Canada. I wanted to go back to helping people, and I'd always admired the Mounties, so I became one" Trowa nodded then asked, "But.doesn't it take five years to become a Mounties?" "Yeah but, I mean, look at my previous experiences and my last job. They just sorta pushed me right thought." Trowa nodded again, smirking. Duo slowed down his brushing. "How's Heero?" he asked, almost whispering it out. "He's.. Alright.he's head of security in Sank." Duo's heart dropped. "Married to Relena then, huh? Well, tell him I'm happy for him." duo started to put the horse away. "Duo, Heero's not married to miss. Relena." Duo looked up at Quatre. "He's not?" Quatre smiled. "No." Duo's grin came back. He turned to his long lost friends. "Come on. Let's go celebrate!" "What are we celebrating?" Quatre asked. Duo only grinned. "The fact that you guys found me." He said. 'And that I still may have a chance with him.' he thought as he threw his arms around his friends.  
  
Duo brought them into the city; leading them around and showing them sights that no tour guide would show them.  
  
"Come on. In here." Quatre caught a glance at the name as they went in.  
  
"McLeary's?" Duo nodded, grinning wildly. "It's a bar all the Mounties go to. So ya know it's safe and your wallet won't get stolen." Trowa chuckled as he held the door open for Quatre. Quatre looked up at Trowa and blushed then entered the dingy bar. When Duo entered, a few people let out a resounding, drunken cheer. Blushing slightly, Duo calmed them and sat at a table with Trowa and Quatre. Just as they sat down, a lovely blond woman with her haired tied back in a braid like Duo's walked up to them. "Hello boys, what can I getcha?" she asked in a heavy Irish accent. "Abby, you can drop the act, these are friends of mine." Duo said. The girl, Abby, smiled wider. "Oh well, that's different then." She smiled, looking a lot like duo. "Gunna introduce me?" Duo rolled his violet eyes. "Guys, this is my sister, Abby. Ab, this is Quatre and Trowa.wait who took whose name?" Abby's eyebrows rose. Quatre went pink. "We hyphenated." Duo nodded and turned back to Abby. "This is Quatre and Trowa Barton-Winner.or Winner-Barton.. Whatever." Abby smirked, standing back up again. "Well what can I get for the happy couple?" Quatre went bright red again and Trowa took a hold of his hand. "You blush to much angel." He looked up at Abby. "He'll have a diet coke and I'll have.a cool lemonade please." Abby nodded and turned to Duo. "The regular right?" she asked as she began to walk away. "You got it babe!" Duo slapped her backside. Abby slapped his hand away, laughing. Duo chuckled and turned back to his friends. "She's engaged to be married too." He smiled. "My baby sister's al grown up." He watched Abby move about the bar, taking orders. "So, who's she marring?" Trowa asked. Duo smirked. "I did a full background check first on the guy when she told me. He's clean. He's the bartender here." They turned to see Abby place the orders on the bar top and give the tender a little kiss. Then pointed to their table. The bartender smirked at them, nodding.  
  
Duo saw Trowa and Quatre back to their hotel, agreeing to be their 'personal escort' back to the parliament building tomorrow. "Trowa, we HAVE to call him! Remember what he made us promise?" Quatre pleaded, holding the receiver in one hand. Trowa's fingers holding down the button on the phone keeping the call from going though. "Quatre, we can't. If we tell him he'll come here. If he comes, than sank will be unprotected and Relena will be targeted, you know that." "But she's got others! He NEEDS to know!" "QUATRE!" Trowa barked garbing Quatre's wrist. "Angel, if he leaves and finds duo, he's not going to go back. You and I both know that. If he doesn't go back, that will mean that it will be up to us to train the new soldiers. It will mean we have to fight again. I know you don't want that. Think of echo." Quatre stopped his hand trembling. He was divided between his loyalty to Heero and his love for his new baby girl. "But." he bit his trembling lip. Trowa pulled his husband into his arms. Quatre barred his face into Trowa's neck. "Trowa.why? It's just not fair!" he sobbed dropping the receiver. "I know angel, I know."  
  
Duo shifted in his bead. He pulled down the small picture of Heero. "God.it's not fair. I miss you Heero. I'm sorry I disappeared. I should have at least told you where I was going." He petted the photo's hair, gazing into the pictures deep cobalt eyes, but it wasn't the same as feeling his soft hair or seeing his eyes for what they really were. The picture didn't do them justice. He sighed, "well good night Heero.." *******  
  
Abby: There! It's done! After three days of typing it's DONE!! Duo: Finally.. Took you long enough! All you do is sit around and--*cover's duo's mouth* Abby: want your lemon scene with Heero? *Duo nods* than zip it! *Turns to the readers* more to come when I can get time to type it.And write it.Please be kind review.^_^v 


	2. The ride

By popular demand, comes the second chapter of Duo North!! I'd like to thank Evergladelord, Bomber girl (s'ok kya I know you try!) and Hakumei (Don't worry) and all my loyal fans out there. And as for you NegaQueen Voldie, go piss up a rope! He's SOO Canadian. He may have the American BIG MOUTH! But he's way to kind and forgiving to be American! So FORGET YOU! You don't like it, don't read it! Now that that's out of the way.. ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Heero rose from bed looking out the window. He sighed, watching the sun come up over the Sank landscape. 'I miss him. I wonder where he is.' he puled himself out of bed and started to dress. 'Relena's not that bad.annoying but not so bad at least she fills the silence Duo left.' He began his normal rounds that day. "Heero!" Heero winced. Relena's high-pitched voice echoed down the hall. He turned to see her running towards him. "Yes Relena?" The girl latched onto his arm. Heero grimaced internally. "Did you forget? We have that party to go to." Heero arched an eyebrow in question. "Isn't that next week?" Relena laughed in that high-pitched nasal laugh tapping his arm. "Silly, we have to Canada. It's a co-nation extravaganza! Lord only knows why they're having it in a little backwater country like this Canada place.." Heero rolled his eyes. "So go pack we're leaving soon." Heero groaned slightly. "I have soldier's to train, Relena." He replied. " You're coming! I need to have a date and who KNOWS how this Canadian police work." He rolled his eyes again, and got his arm free of Relena's vice like grip. "I guess I have to pack then." Turning, he went back to his room to pack.  
  
"What?!" Duo couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Yeah, heard that their bringing over that Queen Relena woman." Duo's head spun. 'if Relena's coming.that means Heero's coming too!' "She bringing anyone?" The guy he had been talking to shrugged as he mounted. "A date possibly. Why? Lookin' for a date Maxwell?" Duo mounted, making a face at the guy as they rode out to do the musical ride.  
  
"Must we go?" Quatre whimpered, his eyes glued on the prancing black horses. "Yes Quatre. Relena's going to be there." Trowa laced his fingers with Quatre's. "I'll be there. We can just make an appearance, do the rounds, and leave." Quatre sighed and nodded. "Enjoying the show?" asked a raspy voice behind them. They jumped, turning to see a smiling blond woman and a sandy-haired young man. They man was about as tall as Trowa with deep chocolate brown eyes. He smiled extending his hand. "Remus Lupin." Quatre took his hand and shook it. "Quatre Winner-Barton." He cringed slightly. "I'm sorry Trowa, it's just still sounds odd to me." Trowa patted Quatre's hand. "It's alright love." Remus blinked as Abby snickered. Trowa extended his hand. "Trowa Winner-Barton." He kept his face straight. Hesitantly, Remus shook his hand. "Now that introductions are out of the way." Abby grinned. "How's the ride? He screw it up yet?" "Duo? No he's doing quite splendidly." Quatre said turning back around. "I don't mean Duo. I mean Deathscyth." Quatre and Trowa spun to look at her, eyes wide. "The horse, that's his name." Quatre giggled as Trowa smirked. "What's so funny?" "Nothing miss Abby. Nothing at all." Quatre giggled watching them.  
  
'Maybe he won't--" then the horse stumbled. Duo sighed, as he regained control. 'It's ok Scythe,' he thought. They went thought the rest of the paces, then road off the field. Scythe dropped his head. "It's ok boy, you did good up till then." He gently pet the horse's head, between the ears. "Don't worry. You'll get it.one day" the horse nickered as he dismounted. He took the saddle off ignoring the talking around him. Until he heard the catcalls start. "SWING IT BABY!" one of the guys shouted out. Duo looked up. "Guys! Shut it! That's my sister!" a few of them stopped but there were those that kept going. Remus jogged in, having heard the calls, and grabbed her waist possessively, kissing her neck. He glared angrily at the other men. Duo could only chuckle. "DUO!" Quatre ran into the bar, panting. "Please, tell me if.your going.to the delegates ball?" duo blinked, looking at the flushed young man. "Yea everyone's going." "You can't!" Duo, Abby, and Remus blinked, looking at the young Arab man. "And why.?" Quatre panted, dubbing over. "You just can't.Ok? Please?" he sounded so desperate. Duo would have complied if it weren't something he really really wanted to do. "Quatre, we.I have to go. I'm on duty." "But Duo-" duo spun around, eyes narrowed dangerously. "I won't have you ruin my career, winner. And that's FINAL!" duo growled stomping out of the barn.  
  
Well there we are! Another chapter done. Read and review. It's good for the soul and for the story. I'd really appreciate it. LOVE AND PEACE!!  
  
Abby! 


	3. Heero's Arrival

*Sniffle* I feel loved! Thank you Robin, you know I love the states and all American's aren't THAT bad, just most. Believe me I live like ten minutes away from the us/Canada border. Anyway.thank you for your review and Kya and everyone else I'm forgetting to mention this time. Love you all, my adoring public!  
  
"It's alright.Quatre-no, no I'm not mad.it's ok.alright, ok good. Bye." Trowa hung up the cell as Heero got out of the car. He picked his way through the flock of reporters and caught Heero's eye. Trowa nodded to a secluded stairwell. Heero gave a curt nod and slipped away from Relena. "Trowa." "Heero, how've you been?" Trowa asked as they walked.  
  
"Bored. You?" "Married." Heero stopped for a moment, than kept walking.  
  
"Your married? To who?" "Quatre." Again, Heero stopped, than resumed walking again. He didn't speak again until they reached the stairwell.  
  
"Quatre?" Trowa simply nodded.  
  
"Yes. I'm gay after all." Heero blinked, than shifted as he leaned against the wall of the stair well, arms folded across his chest. "How do you say it.easily?" Trowa arched his eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" Heero sighed. Stuffing his hands deep into his jacket pockets. He gnawed on his lip. "Saying IT. Being so nonchalant about saying it." Trowa arched an eyebrow again. "Heero is there something you want to tell me?" Heero shifted again. "Well. I don't like Relena.or any other girls for that matter." "So you're gay?" Heero coughed. "That's what you're trying to tell me right?" Heero nodded, and looked up. "Heero." Heero looked at him "you can't go to the delegates ball." Heero looked confused. "And why not?" Trowa sighed looking up at the sky. "You just can't. I can't tell you why, but you can't."  
  
Heero watched the taller Italian. His deep cobalt eyes full of question. He couldn't understand why Trowa couldn't tell him. "Trowa, I have to. Relena has to have a bodyguard. She could be attacked at any time." Trowa shook his head, as he looked at Heero again. The smaller Japanese boy had grown into a gentle-looking young man. His arms were no longer slender and lanky but now bulky and muscled. His hair was still unruly and messy but seemed heavier, thicker. His eyes were still cold, but not as icy as they used to be. "You can't. Do you like your life with Relena?" Heero shook his head. 'No I hate it. I'd rather be looking for Duo.' "Than you can't go." This was very aggravating for Heero. "Trowa, just tell me." The man whom Heero'd known most of, if not all of, his teenage life sighed. "We found him." he whispered. "What?" Trowa looked into Heero's eyes. "We found Duo." Heero blinked. His hands trembled. "D-d-duo? Y-you found him?" Trowa nodded. Heero licked his lips slightly. "W-where?" Trowa looked away. "Trowa. Tell me please. I have to find him." "I can't," Heero grabbed Trowa's shoulders. He held tight to the taller man's shoulders. "Trowa! Please, I just.. I need to at least see him. Just talk to him." Trowa sighed. He looked at the shorter Japanese man, eyes pleading him to give in the information. "Alright. He'll be at the delegate's ball. But I'm not going to tell you who or where." Heero grinned pulling the tall Trowa into a hug. "Thank you, Trowa. Thank you so much!"  
  
There! Wow.two chapters one night.I'm on a roll.read and review. And I'll give you another chapter! Maybe.if I get around to writing at all this semester. Shows what you can do when you have like four days off to just write! Anyway, I don't know when I'll get the next one up. But keep hounding and it should be up soon. Your friendly neighborhood fic author, Abby.  
  
Ps: for those who care, I got a 62 % on my Writer's craft ISU project, be happy! 


	4. Author Note

Author's note:  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Because of NegaQueen, I'm forced to put this up. I thought I wouldn't have to do this, but I mist to defend my belief! The writer's of the show most likely wanted him to be American. Not from the us, just from NORTH AMARICA! If you look at the attributes of Duo Maxwell, you'll see that he is more Canadian, on the basis of that he may have a big mouth, but he's not arrogant and always assuming he's right. He is also kind and forgiving. For example, he freely forgives Heero for hacking apart DeathScythe to get the parts. Hence my firm standing and never wavering belief that Duo Maxwell is Canadian! And one more note to NegaQueen: at least, where I'm from, if we travel to another country, we don't have to sow ANOTHER country's flag on our packs to get better treatment (i.e. Europe) no offence to Robin intended. 


	5. the first meeting

AN: all right sorry for taking so long on the next chapter. Been having problems with my muses. Anyway, I'd like to thank the numerous people who have reviewed. It makes me happy that there are people who acutely read my stuff! Anyway *wipes tear away* on with the story. And I know the whole ball thing sounds Cinderella-ish. But it's not going to be!  
  
Duo spent the next week busing himself. Anytime someone requested time off, he took it. Any over time offered, he took. 'If I keep busy than time will slow down.' but Duo was wrong, for all his work only made time go faster and tired him out. All too soon the night of the ball arrived. Duo spent the entire day cleaning, ironing and polishing his dress uniform.  
  
Heero looked at ever chance for Duo. He searched the grounds when Relena shopped, attended meetings or even tagged along. The day of the ball, she tagged alone on one of these expeditions. "Who are we looking for again?" Heero sighed, shaking his head as he peeked around the corner. "We're looking for a friend of mine." He whispered, hunkering down in the bushes, watching the guard march. "Oh, that helps. What's his name?" Heero's shoulders slumped slightly. "Duo." he said softly. There was softness in his voice Relena had never heard before. She nodded and stood brushing off her skirt. "Well I'll go find out where he is." Heero looked up, grabbing her wrists tightly. "No! If you don't want to help, go wait in your hotel room." Relena blushed at the grip on her wrist. "I'll do it on my own."  
  
"B-but Heero, I could just go to.it's get done a lot fast-" "No!" he let go of her wrist, turning back to the marching soldiers. 'Where is he? I know he's here. If I could only spot that braid.' Heero thought as he slinked around. Hours passed and when Relena found him again, there was an hour till the ball. He returned, reluctantly, to his hotel room. To change, shower, and get ready for Relena's ball. 'Maybe Duo'll be there.' He smirked slightly.  
  
Finally, it was time for him to go down. Duo straightened his hat and headed out of his quarters. 'Take it easy, just go down there, remember your training, If you see him, just breath.relax.calm.' Duo took up his station at the back door, keeping his eyes forward at attention.  
  
"Miss. Relena Peacecraft." The prim minister shook her hand. Relena had a face smile plastered on her face. "Mr. Prim minister. Thank you for having us. It's so kind of you." Heero knew she was faking it completely. She never even wanted to come in the first place. 'She's only here because Canada's the only country she doesn't have under her thumb.' He thought as he shook hands with the minister. "Welcome, please enjoy the party." He smiled warmly at them as Relena steered them away. "Did you hear him? That funny accent? Maybe he should learn English." "He was speaking English and he didn't have an accent." Relena huffed. "Well I'm going to socialize. You stay here." Turning on her heel, Relena stormed off into the crowd of annoying diplomats. Heero humphed. He wasn't going to just stay like a dog when he knew duo was here somewhere. Heero searched very corner of the ballroom, and found no sign of his braided obsession. 'He's not here.' with a defeated sigh, he went out only the balcony, staring up at the sky. 'Where is he.?'  
  
Duo, almost relieved, hadn't seen hide nor hair of Heero since he got there. He's spotted Relena, but she was alone. 'Maybe he's not here.' he was suddenly spotted by a gaggle of girls. 'Oh no.not them.' it was the Relena fan club. They had followed her from Sank, he guessed. They moved in a flock, over to where he was standing. He managed to catch a bit of what was being said. Things like "he's so cute." and "go talk to him." over the heads of the group, he spotted his relevment. He flicked his eyes upwards. 'Thanks, I owe you one.' he thought as he moved away. He heard the giggling start following him so he ducked out onto the balcony, thinking he'd get a moments peace from the silly party. 'I should have taken Quatre's advice and not come. It's boring." he spotted someone else who had the same idea. 'Hm.night just got better.' He thought as his eyes traveled down to the other man's behind. 'Yes just got better..' He leaned next to the man, tipping his hat off. "So.what country you from?" he asked, not openly flirting yet, just starting off with easy conversation. The man looked up startled. He turned and locked eyes with Duo. Duo's breath stopped all together. "H-h-Heero?" cobalt met Amethyst for the first time in five years.  
  
Heero couldn't believe it. 'He.he's.right there.within reaching distance.' a smile broke his face. "Hai." Was all he could say. He didn't know who started the hug first, weather it was he or Duo, but all he knew was he felt the strong arms wrap around him, and he didn't care. He was back in Duo's arms even if it were for that split second. Heero took in a deep breath, breathing in the sent of Duo. 'he still smells of violets and grease.' A smile slipped onto his face.  
  
"Wow.I thought I'd never see you again." Duo whispered, letting him go. Heero just looked at him, clapping him on the shoulders. "I know.but we found each other.." Duo let out a small laugh. It filled Heero with so much happiness to know that his friend still laughed the same. "Yeah.that we did." he grinned. Looking right into Heero's eyes, Heero wanted so badly to just lean over and capture those ever moving lips with his. On silencing him for those few moments, while they kissed. But Heero snapped out of his daydream. "So. here with princess eh?" 


	6. Invitation to sin!

AN: GOMEN! I haven't been able to just sit and write for some time, stupid school. But now I have spair so I may have more time to write! Thanks for sticking with me. I swear I'll get my butt in gear and work more on this. Arigato! ~_^  
  
Heero nodded sighing. Than he smiled, his normally cold, stoic blue eyes softened. "Inside, socializing." Heero rolled his eyes. "Duo, I missed you." Duo grinned widely. "I missed you too buddy." Duo leaned on the railing of the balcony. "You're a Moutie?" Duo smirked, chuckling. His shoulders shook slightly under the red coat. "That's what Trowa said. And Quatre." He looked up at the night sky. "Beautiful isn't is?" Heero had never taken his eyes off Duo, for fear of him disappearing. "Yeah, very beautiful." Duo closed his eyes, letting the wind ruffle his bangs. "Duo?" "Hmm?" Duo looked back at Heero, looking placid and clam. "Why'd you come here of all places?" Duo smiled softly. He looked back at the dark night sky. "This is home, Heero. I may have been raised on L2 and the other colony, but I was born right here in Canada. In a small little town near the American border, called Windsor." Heero nodded, smiling slightly. "Can't see many stars from here.to many lights." Heero blinked, having never really thought about it. "Yeah." Duo grinned and turned to Heero. "How long you here for?" "Uh." he was only there till Monday, and it was Thursday. "Three days." Duo nodded leaning back on the railing. "You doing anything this weekend?" Heero blinked. "Why?" Duo only smirked. "I've got a cabin in Muskoka and a plane to take me there. How bout you come with? We could go fishing, there's a dock, beautiful lake." Heero's heart leapt! 'A whole weekend alone with duo? YES!' he thought excitedly. "Well.?" "Sure! I mean, I'll tell Relena I need the weekend off." Duo's face fell slightly. "Still with her huh?" Heero nodded glumly. "I have to protect her." Duo shrugged. "Guess it's for the best. I mean only the best for the queen eh?" "Yeah." hero sighed. It hurt to hear so much hurt in the object of his love's voice. "But hey, you and me, we'll go up to our cabin. Just the two of us." Duo smiled, and Heero's heart soared. "Yeah, yeah, guys weekend. We'll burp, fart, and scratch. Drink beer," Heero chuckled. "Be vulgar, be messy."  
  
"Yeah!" Duo laughed as he wrapped his arm around Heero's shoulders.  
  
Duo amazed even himself at his acting skills. 'Should have been an actor.' He thought off handedly. He hugged Heero's shoulders. 'He still smells of fresh cut grass.' "Well, best be getting' you back to your princess." He joked, inside though his stomach dropped. 'I wish my prince would stay with me.but I have him for the weekend, all to my self.' "Yeah.' the deep baritone brought him back to reality. Together they walked back into the swirling mass of aristocrats and politicians. "Bye Duo, I'll be here on Friday, early." Duo nodded as the man of his dreams and star of many a wet dream vanished into the mass of colour dresses and black suits. He let out a small whine and went back outside. "Duo?" he turned to see Quatre. He was warring a pure white suit; dusty blue shirt and a pair of neatly pressed white pants. "Hey Quat." He sighed, as he turned back to the starts. He heard Quatre's shinny white shoes tap closer until the blond came to a stop next to him. "Duo, is there something wrong?" duo sighed, letting his head hang. "Well, I saw him." Quatre gasped, though he didn't sound one bit surprised. "And.?" the little blond gossip king pressed. Duo figured he'd never worm out of telling him, or resist for very long. "And.we talked. We're going up to my cabin in Muskoka for the weekend."  
  
"Really?" Quatre had given up on trying to keep Heero and Duo apart. He was now more focused on his long time friend's happiness. "Yeah, guys weekend type thing.." He sighed. "I feel there's a but somewhere in there." "But.I don't know how long I'll be able to hid how I feel about him." Quatre quirked a thin blond eyebrow. "How you feel?" Duo turned to look at Quatre. His smooth amethyst eyes gazing heavily into Quatre's own ocean blue eyes. "Quatre.I.I think I love him." he sighed, turning back to the night sky. "When.when did you know.that you truly loved Trowa?" Quatre smiled fondly at the memory. "The first time I really looked into his eyes." Duo's head dropped and He let out a sigh. "Duo are you.going to tell him?" "I don't know.should I?" Duo seemed to be asking the stars for guidance and not his good friend Quatre. Quatre placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
AN: there! Done! Now, R and R always good. Please. I look forward to reading them, Love always Abby 


	7. The cabin for the weekned! Day: 1

AN: ok.. Here's the next chapter.gr. damn Nobara.not letting me get home to write.anyway.. This is to all my loyal fans out there. Love you always!! Btw, I don't own harry potter nor do I won the band "Smile.Dk" they own themselves and do a lot of music for the game DDR  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys.nor do I own Brittany spears. I do in fact find some of her music all right, but the song mentioned here just fit so well. I don't own the colour pink but I find it horribly disturbing and frightening. I don't own M.S.I nor any of there songs. I just like them. Thank you.  
  
To soon, it was Friday. Heero arrived in a very grumpy mood. "Heero? What's wrong?" Duo's head popped out from the belly of the plane. He very nearly fell out of the plane. "No! No, no, no!" Duo leapt from the plane. "This is a GUY'S weekend. You can't come! Not unless you got a dick!" Relena stood there just behind Heero. She wore a pink sweater; foe-fatigue pants and pink spike heal boots. "What?" Relena sounded slightly offended. "Heero said I could come."  
  
"No I didn't." Heero said hurriedly. The last thing he wanted was Duo angry with him. 'He might call it all off.' He muttered to Duo. "She wouldn't let me come with out her." Duo frowned. "Hm.Relena, this is a CAMPING trip. No hotels, no pools and defiantly no room service. So just get back in your car and-" "NO!" Relena said sternly. "I'm going and there's no stopping me." With a toss of her head, she stomped up onto the small plane. Duo groaned, his head fell forward. "Duo.I'm sorry." he looked up again grinning. "She wants to go camping with me does she? Well, we'll just have to give her camping." Heero knew that sparkle in his obsessions amethyst eyes. He almost pitied poor Relena as a small chuckle rose out of the pale throat. Key word: almost.  
  
"Come on Heero, climb abroad." It was still very early; the sun was just rising as Duo held the door open for Heero. As the other man climbed in, Duo caught a sent of him. A smile spread across his pale face. "Ya in?" Heero nodded and Duo shut the plane door. He jogged around to the pilot seat and narrowed his eyes. "Move." Relena was sitting in the pilot chair. "What? I want to--" "You heard me. Move into the back. I fly!" with a grumble, she moved into the back. With a nod, duo climbed in. "buckle up." He said cheerfully. Within five minutes, they were airborne. Duo grinned, glancing over to catch the impressed look on Heero's face. Though no one else could tell it was there, not even Relena. 'He's impressed! I've impressed him! Ok.step one complete.' he thought. Duo was about to say something when, "Heero! I'm bored!" came Relena's squeal. Duo groaned, gritting his teeth. "How about some music then?" Heero offered, looking at Duo. Duo nodded and pulled up a battery operated CD player. "Oh! Oh! Put on this!" Relena squealed, shoving a pink CD into Heero's hands. Duo cringed as he looked at the ugly CD. 'This can't be good.' he thought. Duo was right, as soon as Heero pressed play, the notes to "hit me baby one more time" by Brittany spears began to play. 'Gladly.' duo thought, muttering to himself as he gripped the stick. "Sorry." Heero whispered softly, sounding really upset. Duo glanced over and saw regret in the man's normally unfeeling eyes. Suddenly Duo was struck with a brilliant idea.  
  
As his hands left the stick, Heero noticed a gleam in his braided friend's eyes. Before Relena knew what he was doing, duo had pulled her CD from the player and shoved it into his seat, effectively scratching it beyond repair. Relena let out a shriek of horror that someone would do something like that. To drown out the wailing girl in the back, Duo slipped his own CD, which Heero couldn't identify, into the CD player. ~~~ Relena couldn't take it any more! Duo had been playing his thumping, loud, angry music for a full 20 minutes! "And what is this called?" she shouted over the silly nonsensical lyrics. "Smile.dk" Duo responded. Like that explained anything! "Well turn it off! It's irritating!"  
  
'Why is she shouting? It's not that loud. Annoying it may be, but Duo likes it and looks happy listening to it, so I guess I could give it a chance.' Heero thought, sparing a glance at his braided friend. Duo's face was split in a huge grin as he argued with Relena. "No, Relena. When it's your plane, we'll listen to your music. But this is my plane, so pipe down!" Relena looked offended and taken back that someone would talk to her like that. Heero smiled slightly. Duo simply laughed at the shocked look on her face. "Sorry to bust your bubble princess! But the world no longer bows to your every whim!" Relena clenched her fists. "Heero.tell him to turn it off." She growled through clenched teeth. Heero looked over his shoulder. "Why it's not that bad." He turned back around. Duo glanced at Heero, grinning.  
  
Duo tossed Heero's bag to him. "Heads up!" the plane was docked in the lake, tied to the wooden dock. Heero smiled, catching his bag, it was beautiful here. "Hey 'Lena!" Duo shouted. "get ya bags!" Heero turned to see her reaction. Relena was shocked. "What? I don't think so. You carry them. Or get someone else to do it!" Duo's eyes narrowed. "There's no one else here to carry'm princess! I'm sure as hell not carring'm," duo tossed Relena's bags on the dock. "Heero's not carrin'm. He's on vacation as well. So carry your own damn bags!" with a huff, she picked up her four pink suitcases and lugged them up the dock. "Four bags? Who needs four bags full of clothes? For a weekend!" duo sighed. Heero only shrugged. "I'm sorry, she wouldn't let me leave alone." Duo only grinned, shifting his duffel bag. "S'ok Heero, really. She want's to camp with me," Duo headed up the dock, Heero in close pursuit. "She'll pay. Oh she'll pay." 


	8. The cabin for the weekned! night one

AN: GOMEN! I didn't mean to take this long, just a lot of other stuff's come up that's prevented me from writing. I have the next few chapters written, but not typed. DON"T WORRY! I'm working on it every spare minute I get! (Which isn't many) I'd like to thank all those who've stuck by me *kisses to all* I love you all! Duo: get on with it.*he prods Abby. * I want my lemon scene It's coming it's coming.*grumbles and goes back to her chained computer*  
  
AN2: Ok, I know its taken me quiet some time to get here, but I'm here! Finally what you've all been waiting for is here! You may find a scene movie similarity, the first one that can find it and identify it and review about it gets to be a small part in the story. I don't own said movie nor do I own the pilots, Canada or anything to do with it. Though I am a citizen of the great country of Canada! I AM CANAIDAN!! Read and review..  
Heero dropped his bag in the spare room. Relena had insisted that she have a room to herself or with Heero. (To which both Duo and Heero objected to harshly) and Duo had insisted, imitating Relena, that Heero take the other bed. When it came down to it, Duo smiled and ordered Heero to take the bed. Heero smiled to himself as he looked around the room. It was dusty and the bed sheets were covered with dirt. 'This'll have to be changed' he thought as he pulled them off, and changed the sheets. Just as he finished with that, he heard a shriek and a loud thud. 'Relena's fainted.' He thought as he poked his head out his door. "Duo?" Duo's succulent backside was wagging back and forth in the main bedroom's doorway. Said pilot turned and Heero's breath caught in his throat. Duo had rid himself of his black T- shirt. His skin was pale still, but his arms had filled out and were more bulky. His chest was tight and ripped, his abs were like a washboard and his skin was like silk flowing into his black jeans. Duo's sweet musical laugh brought Heero back from his silent observations of the angel before him.  
  
"She passed out!" Duo roared with laughter. Relena was indeed out cold on the floor. This room was much cleaner than Heero's room. After Heero and Duo managed to get Relena in bed, they walked out into the main room. It had gotten dark in the time they'd managed it. "You hungry?" Duo asked, flopping down on the couch he'd be sleeping on. "Yeah. I am." Duo nodded, pushing himself off the worn couch and headed to the kitchenette. He pulled open the fridge's door and frowned, than looked in his cupboards. 'Nothing but beer and dry cereal.' he thought bitterly, mentally smacking himself. "Oh.oh no. Heero? How do you feel about dry cereal?" Heero arched an eyebrow. "It's all we got. Unless you wanna go fishing in the dark." Heero nodded. "Alright" Duo poured a bowl for himself and Heero then set them down on the table. Duo started to eat right away. Heero picked at it. 'Dry cereal? Is this what we're eating all weekend?!' Duo glanced up. "What's wrong?" Heero looked up into Duo's beautiful amethyst eyes. Those hadn't changed, in the years they'd been apart. 'He's so beautiful.' Duo blinked. "Is.is this what we'll be eating all weekend?" Duo chuckled lightly. " No we'll be living off the land." Heero's face paled slightly. "What.?"  
  
"Yep!" Duo picked up the bowls. "Fish, deer, barriers. All that good stuff that grows around here." Heero was in shock; his mouth fell open a little. "I need a drink." "Comin' right up!" Duo's voice rang out from the tiny kitchenette. Heero's head snapped up as Duo returned with two cans in his hands. He set one down in front of Heero then opened his own. Heero looked at the can. Then up at Duo. "What's this?" Duo removed the can from his lips, licking the residue from off. Heero watched, mesmerized, as the soft pink muscle dragged across soft full lips. "Huh?" Heero gulped and blinked. "W-what is this?" Duo grinned, setting the can down. "It's a Beer Heero. You wanted a drink and this is all we got." Duo sat down across from him. Heero found that his jeans, which were loose five minutes ago, were no longer as loose. 'Oh no! Oh gods no!' he quickly opened the can and sipped it back. "No, no, no! You gulp Canadian Beer Heero! Gulp it!" Heero looked up at Duo with confusion. "Like this!" Duo raised the can again to his lips then tipped his head back. The way his head was tipped back, it looked like his head was thrown back in an orgasmic scream. Heero saw duo, lacking clothing, sweating and writing in pleasure. His muscled back arched, pressing his chiseled chest to Heero's. His jeans became very very tight. "Heero. You ok buddy?" Heero blinked a few times and shifted in his seat. "Fine" he gulped back his Beer and drained the can in seconds. "That's the way to do it!" duo Crowed, grinning. He jumped up and grabbed another couple of cans. "Another one." Heero repeated the action.  
  
Heero swayed in his chair. Five cans emptied in front of him. "Duo, I don't feel so good." Duo set down another can. "Maybe we should stop then, quit while we're still standing."  
  
"NO!" He slammed his hand down on the table. "No, we finish this!" Duo blinked. 'He's buzzed. Swaying in his chair,' Duo thought. 'Yet he still wants to keep going..' "Ok," Duo opened his can and stared chugging it back. He opened one eye watching as Heero mirrored his actions. Duo dropped the empty can on the table, as did Heero. Heero himself looked like eh was going to be pass out. "You ok, Heero? Let's slow down eh? Just nurse'm." he got up and went to the fridge, grabbed two more cans and sitting back down. "Duo." Heero piped up, he was swaying back and forth. "Duo, I love you.and I don't mean.. Like a brother." He slammed his hand down and sipped the Beer. "I've always loved you.since the first time I met you.." His words were slurred and he had stood up, stumbling around slightly. "Lets go sit down on the couch, eh?" He got up and helped Heero over to the couch. 'Oh God! He said.. He's drunk though.but please, PLEASE God let him be telling the truth!' he thought as he said Heero down on the couch. Heero started to giggle. 'He's.. Giggling!?' "I'm.on your bed.." Heero giggled again. Duo sat down on the other side of the couch. He, admittedly, was a bit frightened by his former partners drunken giggled and chuckles and, for a few moments, glad they subsided. Until he felt a lazy hand run up and down his arm. He looked over to see Heero on his hands and knees, kneeling next to him "Duo." he almost sounded normal, except for the fact that his words were slightly slurred and the fact that his fingers were still running up and down Duo's left arm. "Duo, I gotta ask ya somethin'." He slurred out. He was so close to Duo that Duo could fell his hot breath on his lips, smell the Beer on his breath. "Yeah Heero?" he tried desperately to cling to calmness, to hold on to any calm he still had within him and not immediately pulled from him by the drunken ex-pilot kneeling so closely next to him. "If I were to kiss you.. Would you hold it against me?" Duo's eyes widened in shock. He'd been prepared for almost anything. Anything but the star of his dreams making his deepest wish come true. "Uh.uh.n-no Heero. Duo you want to kiss me?" He really didn't want his first kiss with Heero to be amid his friends drunken stupor. But if he really wanted to. 'Who am I to stop him.' "I'm going to kiss you now." Heero said quietly, leaning in. Duo couldn't help but lean in as well to receive his long awaited first kiss with the man he loved. But.that kiss he'd still have to wait for, because at that very moment, Heero chose to pass out, head falling right into duo's lap. Duo finished the kiss with the air where Heero's head used to occupy. Then he looked down, "I would fins this very, very funny." he muttered to himself, gently running his fingers though Heero's soft brown hair. With a defeated sigh, Duo picked up the smaller, lighter man and carried him into his room. "Good night Heero." He whispered tucking him in. "sleep well." 'Because I KNOW I won't.'  
  
Aw.poor Duo! *Sniff* poor boy, never gets a brake. Oh well! Review and you'll get more. Love ya always! And try to find the movie scene hidden in the story! 


	9. The Cabin for the Weekend!: Day 2

AN: I am SOO sorry. please forgive me all loyal fans of Duo North. when I my computer died, I lost all the other chapters I wrote. I now   
  
have a place on AFF.Net so for the lemon chapters to come, you can go there for it. I am again VERY sorry! I'm just now getting back into writing   
  
again. For all new comers, well...welcome to chapter Eight. I'm glad you made it this far. As for your question of if Relena's head explode or not?  
  
No Hakumei, it won't explode. that's not humanly possible. If you'd like I can write you a separate chapter where her head does explode, but that   
  
will take some time. Thank you all for continuing to support me and my horrid writing. I'll get a spell checker soon...I hope....  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Heero! Eh! Buddy, Rise and Shine!" Heero's eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurred but slowly clearing up. "Mornin' sleeping   
  
Beauty." Duo grinned. He was crouched on Heero's bed, blinking at him with a grin on his face. The sunlight stung his eyes and made his head   
  
pound.  
  
"Oh....What time is it?" Heero groaned closing his eyes again.  
  
"6:25 am" Heero let out another groan and rolled over.   
  
"Much to early.." He mumbled. Duo laughed lightly and crawled off the bed. Heero actually thought for a moment he'd left. Until he felt the   
  
blankets shift.  
  
"Come on, Yuy, early bird catches the fish, now lets go!" With that, Duo yanked all the blankets off the bed. Heero sat up instantly, hand in  
  
the position that one would hold a gun in. He blinked at his hand dumbly for a moment." You gonna shoot me with your finger Heero?" Duo   
  
grinned at the look on Heero's face. Heero actually smirked a little and pulled the invisible trigger.  
  
"Bang, your dead." Duo laughed as Heero crossed his legs. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Why are you getting me up so earily for?"  
  
Duo handed him two small white tablets and a glass of water.  
  
"Fishing. Now take those and get dressed." Heero grabed Duo's sleeve as the braided boy turned to leave.  
  
"Why fishing?" Duo Smiled, sitting back down.  
  
"Want breakfest?" Heero nodded. "Then get up and wish me luck. I'm gonna try and get the princess up." Heero blinked.  
  
"Why?" Duo only grinned.  
  
"Got a list of chores I want her to do while we'er out fishing. She is the woman of the house after all." Heero looked confused. He knew   
  
Duo wasn't sexest. His confuseion must have leaked onto his face because Duo chuckled. "I just wanna bug her. Make her regreat she came   
  
and ruined my--er--our weekend." Heero nodded and let go of his sleeve. Duo smiled, patting his knee. "Hurry up Heero." Heero watched Duo   
  
slip out of the room He looked at the tablets in his hand and his head pounded.   
  
"Oh...." He took the tablets and fell back. 'Why does my head hurt so much...?' He wondered as he sat up again and prosceded to get   
  
dressed.  
  
The cabin's blissful silence was broken by a high pitched scream. Heero bolted from the bedroom he was occupying. When he looked   
  
into the room Relena was occupying, he saw Duo dubbled over in laugher and a very wet very angry Relena sitting in the bed.   
  
"What happened?" He asked stepping into the room.  
  
"He...He...." Relena chattered.  
  
"Like I...said..." Duo gasped, trying to stop laughing. "I had to...wake her...up!" Takeing a deep breath and finally getting out his giggles,   
  
Duo turned to Relena. "There's a list of chores for you to do on the kitchen table." Relena looked agast.  
  
"I'm not doing YOUR chorses!" The young woman exclaimed.  
  
"You'll do'm or you'll be sleeping out with the bears." Relena gulped.  
  
"Like Teddy bears?" Duo shook his head.  
  
"Like Grizzly bears, real, wild ones." Relena tossed her head.  
  
"Heero will protect me."  
  
"Not from grizzlies" Heero muttered. Relena gaped at him. Duo only laughed harder.  
  
"Oh..ohh...come on Heero...lets go fish.." He chuckled claping his hand on Heero's shoulder.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The lake was calm, serean, and irrilly silent. They had been sitting there for two hours.   
  
"Duo-"  
  
"Shh!" Duo hissed, watching hte still surface of the lake. Heero frowned.  
  
"Duo, we've been here for two hours, are you sure there are fish in this lake?" Duo nodded, glancing up at the other man.  
  
"Yeah...there are." He whispered lookng back at the sufrace. He was stiller and quieter then Heero's ever seen him. He sighed, watching  
  
the young man next to him. He was even more stunning now then he had been when he'd frist met him. Distantly, Heero wondered how Relena   
  
was faring back home. He shook his head, rather glad to be away from her and out here with Duo. It was quiet and relaxing. He kept his eyes on   
  
Duo's beautiful soft lips. 'I wonder...what they'd taste like?' Bearly registering a tug on his fishing pole. He watched as Duo turned, his eyes   
  
brightening, a grin spreading across his full, perfect lips. Duo's angelic voice cut though him, as he saw the other man lunge for him.  
  
"THE POLE!" He shouted, causing Heero's attention to irritatedly snap to the pole in his tighting grip. The reel was spinning madly.  
  
"OH!" He grabed it and started realing in. The fish gave a vailent effort, but in the end Heero won out.  
  
"It's HUGE!" Duo shouted geefully, as he snatched up the green fishing net and scooped the catch into it. The pike was massive! "Shit!   
  
This'll last us a week at least!" He grinned at Heero. Heero felt his insides turn to mush. Duo was proud of him, of what he had done and that   
  
gave him a flutter in his stomach. Duo reached acoss and pulled the fish into the boat, taking the hook out and putting in the cooler.   
  
Unbeknownst to Duo, he'd clutched on to Heero's thigh for balance. He gripped it tightly and pulled himself back into the boat. Duo looked up,   
  
his eyes flickered. "Heero? You ok?" HIs beautiful eyes travled down to where his hand was. "Oh...oh!" He snatched it back quickly. "Uh...uh...  
  
I'm...sorry Heero...I didn't mean...um..." His face flushed deeply. It was adorable.  
  
"Shh."he shifted closer, "It's ok, I...Duo, I feel-" Duo just held up his hand looking away.  
  
"I know...You...Told me. Last night." Now Heero flushed as well.  
  
"Did I?" Duo nodded. They sat silently for a nother few minutes.  
  
"Heero can I kiss you?" Duo didn't say move, and he didn't look up, his eyes closed tightly.  
  
"Uh...Duo..." Heero smiled a little shyly. "Sure." Duo's eyes snapped up, shimmering.   
  
Duo leaned in, his's lips brushing the other boy's slightly. "Duo..." Heero murmured, leaing in to press his lips tightly agianst the braided   
  
man's. Slowly, he felt Duo's arms slide up around his neck and the kiss deepened. Heero lay the braided man back into the bottom of the boat.   
  
HIs tounge pressed and flicked agianst Duo's lips. The invitation was greatly accepted By Duo's soft lips as they parted. The probing muscle   
  
caressed the roof of Duo's mouth. He felt Duo's tounge playing along the back of his and he shuttered. His fingers locked into the silken taresses   
  
of Duo's hair. Heero hesetently pulled away. "Wow... that was...." He looked into Duo's beauitful eyes.  
  
"Yeah..." The young man benith him panted. The tender moment was ruined by a sudden wet slap to Duo's cheek. The pike had gotten   
  
out of the cooler and was still flopping around the bottom of the boat. "We'd better get back..."   
  
"Yeah....Better get back...."  
  
And there we are folks! long awaited chapter nine.   
  
Duo: shouldn't have takein you so damn long. *Heero wimppered, bouncing on the balls of his feet* look at this boy, he needs sex, ASAP!  
  
I'm working on it! keep reviewing, and even if you don't, I Intend to get this all out and finished...one day. thanks mina-san! R&R please. 


	10. The Cabin for the weekend!: Day 3

AN: here's the next chapter. Only one more chapter I think, until the long awaited Lemon arrives. I really have nothing   
  
more to say aside from that I don't own them and that there will be some 2x1 making out. Don't like don't look.   
  
Hakumi....I'm writing you a chapter where her head goes boom. Just for you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DUO and Heero tromped up to the cabin from the beach. A few more fish and a few shades pinker then when   
  
they went out.  
  
"Relena! Your men are-" Duo froze. His heart thundering in his chest. The floor was soaked with suds and   
  
water, the sink was over flowing. There were wild cats licking at the water. "What the hell happened here?!" Relena   
  
came skidding out.  
  
"Oh Heero!" She cried, pushing past Duo and throwing herself on the unsuspecting young Japanese man. Duo   
  
spun and glared at her, mentally burning a hole in the back of her head with his eyes. "Oh it was horrible!" She wailed   
  
causing one or two wild cats to jump and bolt out of the cabin.  
  
"What happened?" Heero repeated Duo's question, openly grimacing as she nuzzled his neck.  
  
"I had started the mopping when I spilt the bucket accidently. So I figured I'd clean it up later." She started, as   
  
Duo grabbed a dry mop and started cleaning up the mess she'd made of his cabin. "So I figured I'd start on the dishes,   
  
as the list said. But when I turned on the water this HUGE cat appeared in the window." Duo looked up blinking and   
  
smirking.  
  
"Huge cat?" Heero arched an eyebrow. Relena nodded.  
  
"It was in the window, clawing at me, trying to get in. It wanted to MAUL me!" Duo barked a laugh. Relena   
  
glared at him. "Do you find something funny about my near death experience?" Duo nodded still mopping and chuckling.  
  
"You weren't in any danger Relena." he said, going over to turn off the water. When the water turned off, a   
  
small kitten, gray in colour with tufts on the tips of it's ears, appeared in said window. Duo smiled.  
  
"That's it!" She exclaimed, trying to hide behind Heero. Duo burst out laughing.  
  
"This is the cat that tried to maul you?" He opened the window.  
  
"DON"T DO THAT!"Relena screamed, as she scrambled up on a chair. The cat jumped in and purred,   
  
nuzzling Duo's hand.  
  
"Felix...tried to....kill you?" Duo noticed that Heero was watching the cat. "Question Heero?"  
  
"Isn't that .... a wild lynx?" Duo simply nodded, smiling as he picked up the kitten.  
  
"Yes he is Heero." Duo set the kitten on the table. "Relena! Stop....moving!" He growled and she froze.   
  
"Felix's mother was shot by poachers six months ago. I found him and couldn't leave him to the elements. I knew he   
  
could be trained to be a sort of guard for the cabin. He lives in the roof, safe from predators. He comes to the window   
  
when the water is turned on to be let in so that I can play with him and feed him." The small cat pawed at a toy Duo was  
  
waving over it's head.  
  
"You...keep that wild thing as a pet!?" Relena shrieked.   
  
"Relena, quit your screaming." Duo snapped, as Felix prosed to curl up against Duo's chest. "Maybe you   
  
should just...stay in your room till lunch is ready." Relena still clutched Heero's arm tightly in her long fingers.  
  
"Come with me." she purred in his ear. Duo's teeth ground together as he stood, going back to mopping. Felix   
  
curled up with the toy he'd been playing with and went to sleep.  
  
"I have to help Duo with lunch, Relena. Go do as Duo said." Heero pulled his arm out of her grasp. Relena   
  
pouted, then headed to her room. Once out of sight, Duo dropped the mop. It was plain to see that he was very, very   
  
angry. "Duo..." Heero stood, and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist. Duo let out a sigh, a breath neither   
  
knew he was holding.   
  
"I'm sorry Heero. It's just...she makes me so...." He sighed again.  
  
"I know...I know.." he kissed the back of Duo's neck softly. A shutter ran though the other man's body. "It's   
  
ok Duo. I'm sorry she came." he whispered against Duo's neck. Heero squeezed Duo's waist a little. Duo's head tilted   
  
a bit.  
  
"It's ok. Not your fault. She just...gets on my nerves. All the time...they way she hangs all over you." He   
  
chuckled, smiling again. Heero nuzzled his shoulder. "Come on. We have fish to clean."  
  
"Ok." Heero, hesitantly, let go of Duo and sighed. "How do we do this?" Duo smiled and began to teach Heero  
  
how to clean the fish they caught.  
  
*****  
  
Duo squealed, laughing. Trying to run away from Heero.  
  
"HEERO! STOP!" he laughed again. Relena peeked out just in time to see Heero pounce on Duo and kiss him   
  
passionately.  
  
"HEERO!" Both men's heads snapped up. "Heero! What are you doing?!" They both blinked at her.  
  
"Kissing Duo. Relena, I told you before we left that I'm not interested in you." Duo grinned, wrapping his arms   
  
around Heero's neck.  
  
"So go back into your room and let us get back to lunch" Relena just stood there as Duo squirmed, trying to get  
  
away from Heero's fish blood hands, squealing and bucking into him to get him off. Finally, he managed to worm out   
  
from under Heero and started for Heero's room. He was jerked to a halt by a hand on his shoulder Relena spun him   
  
around and slapped Duo hard in the face. Duo recoiled in shock, holding his cheek.  
  
"You...you...you..."Relena stammered, Heero leaped up, running to Duo's side.  
  
"Duo! Duo you ok?" He rounded on Relena, fist raised, but Duo ran between them.  
  
"Heero no!" he shouted, his cheek already purpling. "Heero don't." He looked into Heero's eyes, slowly   
  
lowering his fist. "You can't."  
  
"Why not!? She hit you, for no good reason!" He shouted, fists still clenched tightly. Heero didn't understand   
  
why Duo was protecting her. She'd hurt him, and heero was just trying to keep what he loved safe.   
  
"She's your boss. It'd be like me decking the PM." Heero's eyes narrowed, then looked over Duo's shoulder,   
  
glaring at Relena.  
  
"I quit! Can I hit her now?"  
  
"No." Duo squeezed Heero's wrist lightly. "Easy, it's ok, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." he leaned against   
  
Heero's gently, sighing into his shoulder. Heero held Duo softly, softer then anyone thought the cold, stoic wing pilot was  
  
capable of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: there we have it folks! The next instalment. And yes, the long awaited LEMON chapter is next. I'll post it here but   
  
if it's taken down then that means I have to move everything to AFF.net. If so I'll let you all know. Agian sorry about the  
  
lateness and the shortness of this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!   
  
Read and Review if you'd like. I don't really care. 


	11. The Cabin for the Weekend: The Lemon

AN: AND NOW!!! the LONG anticipated Chapter. Chapter 11- the lemon! I'd like to thank all those who reviewed   
  
and all those who read and didn't bother to review. It's ok, though reviews are appreciated. I'm approaching the end   
  
of what I have written fast, so any ideas you'd like to see, please add them to reviews and I'll see if I can incorporate   
  
them.  
  
Duo: translation she doesn't know what's gunna happen when she's done writing, so you may want to help her out.   
  
*Duo gets a glare and a slap upside the head* Right...so anyway....here's the Lemon! *scampers off to prepare for the   
  
Lemon*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo had managed to keep Heero from killing Relena. He stayed in Heero's bed, but was always out before  
  
Heero woke up. One morning however, Duo over slept.   
  
Heero woke, Yawning. He felt something heavy, soft and warm on his chest. Looking down, he smiled. 'He's   
  
sleeping with me...in the same bed.' Heero smiled wider and gently ran his fingers though Duo's soft hair. 'This is nice.'  
  
He let his eyes fall back closed as he continued to just lay there running his fingers though Duo's hair. Said head of hair   
  
snuggled closer into Heero's chest, yawning. Heero sighed softly.  
  
"Mmm." Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, pulling the smaller man closer. He suddenly froze,   
  
waking and looking up at Heero. "Oh...uh...your awake..." Duo's cheeks flushed.  
  
"Morning." heero smiled, still playing with Duo's soft hair. "Your pretty in the morning." Duo's face went bright   
  
red. Heero was about to comment on Duo's blushing when the door to his room flew open and in stormed Relena.  
  
"Heero! Duo's not on the couch, I think he's..." Both Duo and Heero sighed. Relena stammered. "Y-Your.....  
  
your both....in the...bed...together...." Duo rubbed his eyes as he pushed up. He mumbled and looked at Relena, the   
  
blankets falling around his waist.  
  
"Yes, Relena. Heero and I are in the same bed, and guess what? We BOTH like it!" He turned and pulled   
  
Heero into a deep, passionate kiss. Relena just stood there, gaping. Duo glared over his shoulder at the staring woman. "Relena, this is no peep show, turn around,   
  
walk out and kindly close the door." In a shocked silence, Relena nodded dumbly and backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Duo..." Duo looked back down at heero. "Why...did you do that/" Duo chuckled, leaning down to press his lips gently to Heero's.  
  
"because I love you, Heero, and I won't let her ruin my love for you." it was Heero's turn to blush. Duo chuckled gently. "So cute, heero..." He kissed the   
  
other man tenderly running his fingers though his soft hair. Heero let out a soft sigh as he relaxed into the kiss. His arms slid around Duo's neck, moaning a little. Duo   
  
broke the kiss, trailing kisses down Heero's neck. Heero let out little gasps, as Duo's lips caressed his skin.  
  
"Duo! Mmm....oh god...." his hands clenched at Duo's hair. His hips bucked up against Duo. His body trembling under the braided man's lips as they   
  
brushed Heero's collar bone. He could feel himself growing stiffer and stiffer with each kiss. Heero let out a gasp when Duo's hips ground down against his, Duo's   
  
member stiff and hard within it's silken confines. His mind fogged up and he arched back. Duo's hand slid down Heero's waist, and below the waist band of his   
  
boxers.  
  
"Heero...do you...want this?"   
  
Duo had paused, hand on his abdomen. Heero looked at Duo, confused. 'Why did he stop?'   
  
"Yes Duo. I've wanted....this for a long time." Heero bucked, trying to move his hand lower. Duo looked into Heero's eyes. He looked frightened. Heero   
  
put a hand on Duo's cheek. "I...love you Duo." Duo crushed his lips to Heero's passionately. Slowly, Duo's hand slid down further, stroking the dark curls. Heero   
  
bucked up, his head pressing deeply into the pillows.  
  
"Oh gods...." Heero moaned, bucking wildly. His eyes peeking open to see a wild grin on his partner's face. The flicker of passion in those violet eyes drove  
  
him, made his body burn, his skin was on fire. Duo's lips only served to feed the fire as they brushed his neck. He panted heavily, eyes closed as he gripped Duo's   
  
shoulders. Duo's fingers quested lower, brushing the base of Heero's member, lips suckling and nipping at his collar. Heero let out a gasp, moaning.  
  
The moans drove Duo mad with need. Heero's skin was soft, so unblemished. He warped his lips around the quarter sized dark nipple, brushing his teeth   
  
over the sensitive nub. Heero's back arched, gasping.  
  
"Duo...Mmm...Relena's still-" Duo looked up, smirking. Silencing him with a finger to his lips.  
  
"I don't care, heero and soon enough, you won't either." Duo's head dropped back down to suckle on Hero's nipple. He let out a loud moan, his head   
  
snapping back. Duo grinned, his tongue lapping at Heero's nipple, sliding around it. The Japanese man's cries caused Duo to grip his hips tightly. His own boxer   
  
clad groin throbbed from neglect. Duo knew, by the sounds Heero was making that he didn't know what to do. 'That's ok, I'll teach him, he'll learn.' Slowly, he   
  
kissed his way back up to Heero's neck. He pulled away, looking into Heero's eyes. Heero was panting and squirming slightly under him. "Your so beautiful." he   
  
whispered, capturing Heero's lips again. "Stay hot, I just gotta get something." Duo started to crawl off but Heero grabbed his arm.  
  
"What are you going to get?" Duo smiled and kissed Heero's lips.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be less painful." Slowly Heero let go of Duo's arm. He watched the braided man crawl from him. The feelings that coursed though his   
  
body made his heart flutter. He knew Duo wouldn't just give in to anyone and he knew Duo was experienced, he just prayed that his own inexperience in this   
  
particular field didn't cause Duo to leave him.  
  
Duo returned, smiling. 'He said painful...why would it be painful?' the beautiful long haired man held up a tube of lubricant.  
  
"What's that for?" Heero gulped. Duo's expression softened and heero knew his inexperience had shone though.  
  
"Heero," Duo straddled Heero's hips and leaned over him. "I'm going," he whispered, sliding his hand down the back of Heero's boxers and pressing his   
  
fingers against Heero's backside. "Stick my member up...there." He slid a slicked finger between the globes of Heero's backside and pressed against Heero's   
  
opening. Heero gasped, his body trembling under Duo's as he clenched against the probing digit. Duo captured his lips, caressing his hair with his other hand, murmuring soft words of relaxation. "It's alright, I won't hurt you. That's why we're going slow. I love you so much." Slowly, he relaxed, allowing Duo's probing finger to push deeper. Heero's back arched and he hissed a bit.  
  
"Nnn..." His eyes closed tightly. Duo softly kissed Hero's neck, as another finger slid into him. Heero's back arched again, as he let out a soft cry. "Duo!   
  
Tight.....hurts...." Duo's lips gently massaged the tender flesh of his shoulder.  
  
"It'll stop....it'll feel better, I promise." He whispered, his fingers still moving. They moved in a scissor action, stretching and pushing against the walls.  
  
"Ah! Uh....uh....Nnn!" Heero writhed against Duo's chest, bucking and pushing against the probing digit. Soon, heero was moaning for more. "Duo!   
  
Mmm....more...uh....harder..." He panted, clenching, bucking and writhing. All to soon, the fingers slid away. His eyes flew open. "Duo?" Heero looked into Duo's   
  
beautiful violet eyes.   
  
"It's ok. Don't worry." He kissed Heero's lips softly. "Relax." He whispered. "Relax." Duo's voice sent shivers down Heero's spin at how husky it was.   
  
He let any tension rain away.  
  
Duo could feel that Heero'd relaxed. Without a moments hesitation, he gently slid into the smaller man. Heero hissed and clenched, drawing a moan from   
  
Duo.   
  
"Easy. Relax, it'll feel good soon. Just relax." He whispered into Heero's ear. Lifting his legs and placing them over his shoulders, Duo pushed the rest of   
  
the way into the Japanese man's body. Heero's back arched and he hissed in pain. Duo quickly silenced the painful sounds with a deep kiss. He paused, letting   
  
Heero adjust slowly. He knew the man was a virgin. He pulled his hips away, when heero relaxed, and thrust up into him again. This time Heero's sounds were no   
  
longer ones of pain but pleasure. He grinned into the kiss, panting quickly through his nose. "That's it...." He murmured into Heero's lips. Heero whimpered a little   
  
as Duo's member thrust into him slowly, gaining speed. Heero's back arched, groaning. His fingers digging into Duo's back.  
  
"Duo...oh gods..." Heero's back arched, his head tossed back. His fingers dug into the long haired man's back. Duo grunted, thrusting into the Japanese   
  
man's body. Sweat pouring between the two. Duo's lips rained down on Heero's face. On his forehead, cheeks, chin, neck. Heero gasped, body tensing as Duo   
  
struck a spot in Heero's body. Electric spikes of pleasure coursed though his body. His heart beat faster and faster, as he felt a burning between his legs. Duo's cool   
  
fingers wrapped around his member. Duo pumped it heavily, as Heero cried out. "DUO! Oh gods....please....yes more...' he cried as Duo's thrusts and pumps   
  
drove him closer and closer to the edge of extacy. "Faster...faster!" He moaned. Duo's moans were lost under Heero's. Who knew heero, a quiet, silent man,   
  
could be so vocal during sex. Heero released with a harsh scream, splashing Duo's chest and his own. Heero's body Shuttered beneath The larger man's as Duo   
  
pushed into the tight ring of muscles faster.  
  
"Oh....uh...oh god....HEERO!" Duo released into his Japanese lover's body. With panting breath, Duo collapsed, through put a hand out so as not to fall on   
  
the man below him. Heero's eyes fluttered open and locked on Duo's hazy amethyst. Love shone deep in both men's eyes, and heero smiled.   
  
"Ai shitaru Duo-koi*." He whispered, pulling the long haired American down for a kiss. Duo simply smiled into the kiss and rolled off, sliding from his new   
  
lover's body.  
  
"I love you too, Heero, Babe." He whispered back, pulling the exhausted body close.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*"Ai shitaru Duo koi" translated is "i love you Duo" Koi is an affectionary term meaning "lover or boyfriend"  
  
AN: THERE! It's done! Finally finished! THE LEMON!!!!!!! I hope you all like it...I'm sorry it took so long to get it out, but finally....here it is.....R&R please.   
  
I like feedback....I really do... 


End file.
